lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Vinnie Terrio/Gallery
Season one Blythe's Big Adventure Part One LPS101 Still10.jpg|The pets first meet Blythe. Vinnie-terrio.png Vinnie_head_with_25_iris.jpg|Vinnie Head LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two ScreenCapture 01.04.14 16-09-07.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00014.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 16-10-42.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 16-16-34.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 16-16-50.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 16-17-26.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 16-17-04.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 17-34-20.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 17-34-56.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 17-36-40.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 17-37-44.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 17-37-26.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 17-38-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 17-46-30.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.14 17-47-26.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00049.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00070.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00081.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00082.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00084.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00085.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00109.jpg ScreenCapture 08.06.14 20-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 08.06.14 20-44-52.jpg ScreenCapture 08.06.14 20-45-19.jpg ScreenCapture 09.06.14 13-08-56.jpg ScreenCapture 09.06.14 13-10-57.jpg ScreenCapture 09.06.14 13-11-29.jpg ScreenCapture 09.06.14 13-12-17.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00144.jpg Bad Hair Day Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg Gailbreak! ScreenCapture 17.03.14 12-45-33.jpg tumblr_me5dvht1o11rn10mro1_1280.png Penny For Your Laughs Mean Isn't Your Color tumblr_mfqn1oIFlL1s09ni7o1_1280.png LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg Russell Up Some Fun Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo2 1280.png|Causing trouble with Sunil. Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo4 1280.png|Causing trouble with Sunil again. Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo5 1280.png Blythe's Crush Vinnie_using_a_tablet.jpg|Vinnie surfing the internet with a tablet. Dumb Dumbwaiter tumblr_mfyj03PZ5o1r9cddbo1_1280.jpg Sunil Vinnie Russell finger snap.png|Guys night! Guys finish song.png Guys rail down.png Cool Guys.png If you're a guy.JPG Eve of Destruction Books and Covers Secret_agent_vinnie.jpg Vinnie_using_cellphone.jpg|Vinnie calling Ms. Twombly with cellphone So You Skink You Can Dance LPS_012_07-570x420.jpg|"I'm through with dancing" LPS_012_09-570x420.jpg|Vinnie and L-zard Judges_giving_negative_critique_to_vinii.jpg|Negative Critiques Vinnie_with_other_lizards_and_dancing.jpg|Lizards Vinnie shoots lasers out of mouth.png VinnieShootsLasersOutOfMouth.png WhoTookIt.png Where is the remote control!.png WhereIsIt.png GiantVinnieOutWindow.png Vinnie's tongue catches plane.png Vinnie'sTongueCatchesPlane.png VinnieSeesPlane.png Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg LPS-113-7 570x420.jpg|Fan-girl moment! LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png Trading Places Topped With Buttercream Sweet (Truck) Ride Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png Tumblr_mid7sj0z7J1r2mt4ao5_250.png|Vinnie and Sugar Sprinkles tumblr_micl5jZzF61r2mt4ao1_1280.png|''aww so cute'' Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Vinnie_dancing_country_steps.jpg Helicopter Dad Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo5 500.png Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg What's in the Batter? What Did You Say? LPS_119_12_570x420.jpg|"Okay, I can explain..." Vinnie_crossdress.jpg Bakers and Fakers Terriers and Tiaras Lotsa Luck Door-Jammed Frenemies LPS_124_01_570x420.jpg|"My tail!" Vinnie_tap_dancing.jpg The_doctor.jpg|He is the Doctor LPS 124 06 570x420.jpg LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg Blythe's Pet Project Summertime Blues Vinnie_playing_drum.jpg Season two Missing Blythe The Nest Hats Craze! Eight Arms to Hold You Vinnie_planning_without_details.jpg|We bust on LPS and that's the plan Eight arms00065.jpg Eight arms00068.jpg Eight arms00070.jpg Eight arms00071.jpg Eight arms00072.jpg Eight arms00075.jpg Eight arms00081.jpg Heart of Parkness Pawlm Reading Vinnie_trying_to_turn_on_the_book.jpg|Vinnie is trying to turn on the Books The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly What, Meme Worry? The Big, Feathered Parade Vinnie_using_a_laptop.jpg|Vinnie is using a Laptop Vinnie_rolling_a_large_bottle.jpg The Big Feathered Parade I-Guana Rhumba.png A Day at the Museum Alligators and Handbags Super Slitheriness.png Super Pets.png Blythe's Big Idea Commercial Success So Interesting Multiple_vinnie_as_goblins_fantasy_mode.jpg|Vinnie as Goblins To Paris With Zoe Scary Vinnie.png Bob Flemingheimer TPWZ Cameo.png TPWZ Shahrukh Cameo.png TPWZ OB Cameo.png Super Sunil Sweet Pepper Shanghai Hi-Jinks 2x17 Shanghai Hi-Jinks.png Family Dance.png DanceFuFighting2.png DanceFuFighting1.png Dance Fu Fighting.png Grounded Inside Job Plane it on Rio! Littlest Bigfoot Sunil's Sick Day Sunil's_Sick_Day_Sunil.png Dance_of_the_Sugarplum_Vinnie.png My_Tap_Shoes_are_Gone.png Sunil's_Sick_Day_Vinnie.png Sunil's_Sick_Day_Bathroom.png Young_Minka_and_Vinnie.png Sunil_and_Vinnie_Hug.png The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble Stand Up Stinker The Expo Factor - Part 1 The Expo Factor - Part 2 Vinnie in English outfit.png Season three Secret Cupet ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-43-01.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-43-53.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-50-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-52-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-17.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-33.jpg Sunil and Vinnie love struck.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-33.jpg Sunil and Vinnie romancing Minka and Pepper.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-10-19.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-11-09.jpg Saturday Night Fever Parody.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-13-43.jpg The Boys looking hip.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-14-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-17-11.jpg AngryBoys.png LaughingBoys.png BoysShakingTheirBooties.png Why Can't We Be Friends? 20150110 212556.JPG 20150110 212532.JPG 20150110 212417.JPG 20150110 212350.JPG 20150110 212435.JPG 20150110 212338.JPG 20150110 212444.JPG 20150110 212525.JPG 20150110 212518.JPG 20150110 212905.JPG CalmDownVinnie.png He'sAMongoose.png ButIfHeSeesASpider...png Season four OSP 12.png OSP 15.png OSP 41.png OSP 49.png Go 49.png PN 18.png ST 52.png TAS 16.png TAS 18.png PP 129.png PP 152.png LH 21.png PuP 72.png PuP 88.png PuP 84.png PuP 85.png PuP 86.png PuP 87.png PuP 89.png TaH 39.png TaH 87.png TaH 56.png TaH 22.png Tah 12.png TaH 2.png Zombie pets.png Scarletta mad at Vinnie.png Vinnie pinching Scarletta's cheek.png Vinnie talking to Scarletta.png Scarletta stops Vinnie.png Pets still arguing about movie.png Pets arguing about movie.png Boys sprayed by doll.png Boys still searching for turkey legs.png Boys in mid air.png Boys avoiding Axes.png Boys at the Pet Zone.png Boys chatting about turkey legs.png Boys talking about Vlad.png Russell shouting at pets with megaphone.png Tt 2.png TT 1.jpg Shivers warning the pets.png Other tumblr_mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo1_1280.png Vinnie_sliding_ribbon.jpg|Vinnie slides in Penny Ling's Ribbon Opening Song Minka_painting_vinnie.jpg|Minka painting Vinnie in Opening Song qsqxl1.png tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso6_1280.jpg|Vinnie throughout the show. Vinnie vector littlest_pet_shop_by_bob_97htf-d692wkc.png agent_006_and_3_8_by_fercho262-d74tort.png Tumblr_mmwcvrllGe1r5gu0to1_500_From_LPS_DVD.jpg|Screenshot from LPS DVD File:Thats_not_my_thing_014.gif Thats not my thing 019.gif dup_vinOT.png LPS 123 07 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg 335px-Littlest Pet Shop - Wolf-i-fied!.jpg Sunil&VinnieLookingUp.png Sunil&VinnieSneakingAway.png RussellScaringSunil&Vinnie.png RussellScaresSunil&Vinnie3.png RussellScaresSunil&Vinnie2.png Mitzi meets the boys.png 3Boys.png Boys Don't Care About Clothes.png PirateVinnieDancing.png PirateVinnie.png VinnieInFrenchOutfit2.png VinnieInFrenchOutfit.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Gallery page